Vocaloid Days
by rinrinlen12
Summary: (Summary and cover coming soon)
1. Chapter 1

"Eh, so we welcome you all to Seihou High!" The principal on the stage started his long speech about the school. Miku sat in the back of many students, yawning silently in her seat. The opening ceremony was talking way too long for her taste, especially since she's not a person who can sit and listen for long periods of time.

She was a 1st year in high school, actually, it was her first year in any kind of school. She received her education in the orphanage that she lived in. So opening ceremonies were new to her; and very long and tedious. When the ceremony was over, she stood up, stretched, and brushed off her skirt.

_It's finally over! _She thought to herself in relief. She looked around curiously at the fellow students of her new school. Many students had already found themselves a companion for the school year; Miku decided that is the first thing she should do now-find a new friend.

As the hordes of students started walking back to their classes, Miku bumped into a long pink haired girl.

"Uwah! Sorry!" Miku stepped back from the girl.

"It's okay." The girl replied flashing a small smile. Her voice was mature, like an adult's.

Without thinking, Miku asked suddenly, "Are you a 3rd year?" Seeing her flinch, she realized what she said and covered her mouth. "Uh, sorry, if that offended you or something..."

The girl looked surprised at first, but then her expression melted into another warm smile. "It's okay, I get that a lot. But never so suddenly," She chuckled slightly. "I'm Luka, a 1st year. You?"

"Oh, I'm Miku, a 1st year as well." Miku replied. She was surprised that Luka was a 1st year, she really looked nothing like one. Her expression gave her an aura of dignity. If she were to dress in a business attire, she would probably be mistaken for a real working adult.

"Oh, really? What class are you in?" Luka asked.

"Uh... 1-C I think."

"Haha, what a coincidence, I'm in that class too!"

"Really? Nice~"

Miku smiled as she continued talking with Luka. Initially, she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to find any friends, but surprisingly, things were going pretty well so far.

Miku and Luka walked into their class and brought their bags to the window seats.

"So... Miku right?"

"Mhm?"

"Did you do anything with your hair?"

"Uh... No?" Miku took a strand of her teal hair and started to twirl it around her fingers.

"Oh really? Well hey, I guess we're similar, in a way."

Miku was about to open her mouth to ask what she meant, when one side of the class erupted with a sound of girls' laughter.

Both Miku and Luka turned their heads to look at the source of all that noise.

"I heard there was a popular guy in our class. But I didn't know he was that popular," Luka muttered.

Miku looked around the class. Every girl except for Luka, another girl, and herself, was crowded around that person.

_Wow._ Miku thought in surprise. The guy in the middle had a well sculpted face, golden hair tied into a mini ponytail and deep blue eyes.

"Popular much?" Miku commented with a small laugh.

"Yeah. I heard he's the son of the Kagamine family."

"Kagamine family?"

"Yea- Wait. You don't know the Kagamine family?"

"No, I've never heard of them...?"

"They're the family that owns the business DECO 77!"

"DECO 77...?"

"The most famous clothing brand in Japan?!"

"I... wasn't aware of that until now~"

Luka blinked in surprise. This was unexpected. But she didn't press on the subject. "Well, he is the son of that company. He has a sister as well. I believe she is the sister." Luka pointed at the other girl not in the crowd, who was reading with ear buds in her ears. She had long golden hair with an equally pretty face.

The only major difference were the eyes. Both had blue eyes, but the brother's eyes had more of a warm glow, where the sister's were dark and ominous.

"I heard she doesn't do well with people, unlike her brother." Luka muttered quietly.

Miku stared at the girl sitting all alone. On impulse, she walked over to the girl.

"Hello! I'm Miku!" Miku smiled.

The popular guy looked up from the crowd of girls he was talking to. The sister looked up from her book as well. Luka was startled by the sudden move.

"I was wondering if it was lonely here all by yourself; wanna join Luka and I?"

"..." The girl looked at her, confused.

"Miku, I don't know if you should.."

"... Sure."

Luka looked shocked. Her brother was also pretty surprised. The class suddenly fell silent.

Miku grinned. "Yay~! What's your name?"

The girl got up, taking her bag. "Rin."

Luka's mouth was still hanging open after what happened. Rin put her stuff down next to where Luka was sitting.

The door of the classroom opened and the teacher walked in.

"Wow, it's rowdy in here huh? Alright class, everyone please find a seat."

The students started separating and sitting down. Rin's brother took his belongings and left the seat he was originally sitting in and moved next to Miku's seat despite the protest of some girls.

"Hello, my name is Kagamine Len. I'm just a bit surprised that you actually got my sister to join your group?" Len started talking to Miku.

"..." Rin silently turned away.

"Haha it's nothing~" Miku responded.

Luka glanced at Rin who turned away and isolated herself. She tapped Rin's shoulder and she responded with a sideways glance.

"Is he usually like that?"

"...Yeah."

"Haha, oh by the way, I'm Luka." Luka extended her hand out for a shake.

Rin nodded and slowly shook Luka's hand. "Rin."

A mutual understanding came between the two girls as they clasped hands.

Miku and Len glanced at their handshake and smiled.

It was a sudden meeting and introduction, but Miku was glad she did it. She couldn't stand seeing Rin sitting all alone.

Miku chuckled on the inside in celebration of the 4 of them meeting. _Hopefully it will turn out well for the 4 of us~_


	2. Chapter 2

Other than the first day of school, the rest of the week was uneventful.

Every day was just another day of learning, talking with friends, then going back home to do homework. Miku was especially struggling with her studies.

It was homeroom, and everyone was studying. Miku was trying to read a specific kanji in the book while rubbing her head in confusion. Luka glanced at her.

"Are you okay?" Luka whispered.

Miku laughed, "Just a bit trouble by all these kanji."

"Oh…" Luka said and turned back to her studies. Luka was a bit curious about Miku's past. She never questioned it before, but her education level seemed a bit… low… Miku was hard working, and she asks the teachers for help most of the time. If she was this hard working before, she shouldn't be desperately trying to catch up to the class. Luka glanced over at Miku again. _But, it's none of my business. _

Miku walked out of class sighing. _I feel like I'm not improving... _She trudged to the library dejected.

"Oh, it's you again!" The librarian exclaimed as she walked in, "It's so nice to see students so diligent these days~"

Miku laughed with her on the outside, but felt upset on the inside. _I'm just trying to catch up… _She crept inside before the librarian could say any more.

Miku shuffled to get the last dictionary from the shelves. He hand was about to grasp the book, until it touched someone else's. Startled, she recoiled her hand and turned to the person.

The person was a beautiful male with elegant dark blue hair and eyes like dark blue sapphires. His skin was pale, as if he didn't go outside much, and he was still as thin as a stick, a body that most girls would die to have.

The male took the dictionary off the shelf and handed it to Miku. "Here. You took it first."

"Ah, thank you." She responded.

He nodded and walked away.

Miku peeked curiously at where the boy could've went until the bell rand for class. Started, Miku checked out the dictionary hurriedly and left for her next class, Physical Education.

Miku quickly changed into her gym uniform and ran out to meet the others.

"You're late." Luka stated jokingly.

"Haha, I had to fetch some books from the library." Miku laughed slightly.

"Well, at least the teacher didn't notice you."

"True~"

The PE teachers blew her whistle. "Alright! Get into pairs and start stretching! Today, we're going to do a light jog around the school and then we'll play some volleyball!"

As Miku and Luka paired up, Rin was left by herself.

"Uh…" Luka looked around awkwardly.

Miku raised her hand. "Excuse me! Can we have a group of three?"

The teacher looked around for spare people. There were none.

"Okay, I guess you can."

Miku beamed at Rin. Rin hesitantly nodded in thanks.

After running, the girls walked into the gym. The equipment was all set up, and the guys were at the other side, playing basketball.

"This is probably the only time when you would join up with the boys in PE, so…" The teacher's words were drowned out by the sound of girl's cheering.

Luka sighed, "Well looks like your brother is stealing the stage again."

Rin eyed at the boys and sighed.

"Anyways, since there's some volleyballs, let's play a bit?" Miku took a ball and threw it at Rin, which she caught.

The three of them separated to each side, Rin on one, Miku and Luka on the other. The PE teacher watched them with interest.

Rin spun the ball slowly in her hands and took a deep breath. She threw the ball into the air, jumped up, and served it over the net in super speed.

The ball bounced pass Miku and Luka, and smashed onto the wall next to the PE teacher.

Luka laughed nervously. "Rin, let's take this a bit softer okay? I don't think I want my arms blown off."

"S-sorry…" Rin looked down and scratched her cheek.

The rest of the time Rin played with a lot more caution.

When PE was over, and the people were going back to change, the PE teacher stopped Rin.

"Kagamine-san." The teacher called out.

Rin turned around wondering if she was going to get scolded by the teacher for almost hitting her with the ball.

"You know, your serve today…"

Rin prepared herself mentally for a long speech.

"It was really good. No one can pull off a jump served like that with so much speed and accuracy. Did you join a team before?"

Rin blinked with surprise. She didn't expect the teacher to praise her.

"Kagamine-san?"

"Ah. Sorry, can you repeat the question again?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you joined a team before."

Memories of middle school flashed in her head. "N-no… I didn't…"

"Oh really? Then extra training perhaps?"

"No… well… I mean… I guess…" Rin slowly breathed.

"Well the point is that I was wondering if you wanted to join the volleyball team. It would be a really nice experience for you."

_Thump._

"It's… It's okay… I have no interest."

"Are you sure? I mean, with your talent…"

"Sensei. Can I please go back now?"

"Ah… Sorry for holding you up."

Rin nodded and hurried back to the lockers to change.

"Rin!" Miku jumped in front of her as she walked in the classroom.

Rin stepped back, startled.

"What's wrong Rin? You look like you've seen a ghost." Luka observed. "First time being scolded by the teacher?"

"Eh? Is it really that scary?" Miku squeaked.

"Y-yeah… can I get to my seat?" Rin forced a small smile.

"Ah sure…"

They moved out of the war and followed Rin to her seat. Rin sat down and took her earbuds and book out and stated reading while listening to music.

Len glanced at her and looked at Miku and Luka.

"What happened?"

"Uh, harsh scolding from the PE teacher I suppose." Luka said.

_Rin shouldn't be that shaken up about a scolding…_

"What did she do?" He inquired.

"We played volleyball and when she served, she almost hit the teacher."

_She played volleyball…? _Len thought. _I thought she..._

He gazed at the back of her head.

_…_

"So something's been bothering me for a while now…" Luka spoke out.

"Alright class, please get in your seats and take out your notebooks!" The teacher for the next class strode in.

"Ah. Never mind then." Luka muttered.

Rin walked to the front of the school, listening to music. As she turned to the school courtyard, she was greeted by a crowd of students.

Stands labelled with different kinds of clubs and sorts were trying to get students' attention, so the 1st year students were blocked from going into school.

…_A club rush huh…_

Sighing, she walked into the huge crowd of people. She weaved through the crowd avoiding club advertisers and people.

She was halfway through the crowd when someone grabbed her shoulder. She quickly spun around glaring at the person.

"Whoa, calm down with that glare."

The person was a tall girl with long blond hair and blue eyes, just like Rin. The students around them started glancing over.

"What do you want?" Rin said.

"Haha, how scary. Your PE teacher recommended you for volleyball."

"I said I wasn't interested." Rin sighed.

"I know you said that, but it doesn't look like you completely gave up on it~" The girl waved a signup sheet around Rin's face.

Rin looked away. "I said; I'm not interested."

The girl huffed and took Rin's hand to grab the paper. "Well, just take one, in case you change your mind."

"Wha?! Hey!" Rin looked up at the girl, but she was gone.

_..._

Rin looked at the sign-up sheet she was holding.

_…Volleyball huh. _


End file.
